Like a Butterfly
by lilirishgrl91
Summary: Kita's finds herself completely alone after Naraku has completely wiped out her entire pack. She must now travel to the western lands to see if her packs alliance still stands with Inu Taisho and if this is a place where she can find a safe haven. Will Lord Sesshomaru honor his fathers alliance?
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell over the land during the warring states era of Japan. A thick blanket covered the ground and all the villages were quiet. The sun was setting and all the families were huddled inside next to their fires for the night. It was a silent night, so some thought. Little did anyone know, that the white demon wolf tribe of the southern mountains was under attack by Naraku's Hordes. Poison insects and the whole lot were crashing down on the pack, going after the leader and his family as their main targets. The Alpha had failed to return a small favor due to Naraku after defeating a small birds of Paradise flock.

The demons swarmed as the wolves fought to keep their home safe, the Alpha tried to organize the rest of the pack to fight back for the best strategy. While doing so his only daughter approached him with a weapon in her hand.

"Father, I'm ready! I will fight along side you!" she said bravely. She was a dark haired female of the pack with striking green amber eyes. Her face slender and soft, but she had the fight of a warrior in her eyes. Her long ebony hair blowing in the wind of chaos.

"No Kita, you are to stand down! I will not loose you! Now go to the cave!" her father order. He was a very talk well built wolf. His amber eyes shown brightly as the sun began to set that day. His dark chestnut hair was up in a high tight pony tail to keep it from his face. His eyes showed he would take no arguments from his daughter if it meant she was to be safe.

"Father! How are we suppose to stand a chance if all your best warriors are not fighting?" she shouted among the sounds of war. She heard a loud scream come from behind and a slender, agile figure pushed past her and her father. It was her mother. She was the best warrior their pack had. "Mother is even fighting."

"Your mother is the chief of our warriors, of course she is! You are the princess of the pack you are to stay back and be protected!" with that he leaped of into battle."You go to the cave and stay safe! I will return for you when this is over!" Then he was gone.

Kita gritted her teeth and ran to retrieve her bow and quiver from the hold. She clawed her way past weaker demons and managed to get to high ground where she would have a better eye of her enemies. She braced herself on a large boulder and took aim of a ogre like demon running toward a young male wolf demon fighting for the pack. She slowed her breathing and felt the bow become one with her own body. She took in a deep breath, pulled an arrow from the quiver and loaded it swiftly and aimed for the eye of the ogre. She took another slow deep breath as she pulled back and released the arrow. It soared through the air and hit the ogre square. She smirked slightly as she thought of her fathers words. She would prove him wrong, a princess place was not to stay hidden and safe. She felt she was to be a warrior just like her mother was.

Kita had just turned 18 in humans years which was the equivalent of 450 in demons years. She knew her way around battle and it was pathetic that she had to sit by idol and watch her pack be torn to shreds. She began to load another arrow into her bow and was suddenly picked up into the air by a dragon looking demon. She still had the use of her hands and loaded another arrow, and shot the demon square in the jaw. She was now over 500 feet in the air as the demon, now dead, began to spiral downward into a thick forest that was now below them. She knew there was a good chance she wouldn't survive the fall, but it was a risk she knew could save her pack. For the sake of the pack her life was worth the lives that would be saved. They continued to fall and soon crashed among the trees. She was caught by the branches and was knocked out by a large branch the Dragon demon brought down.

* * *

Kita awoke hanging from the tree, a light snow now falling and the sun was shining. She took in her surroundings and noticed she was still hanging upside down. She slowing and carefully tried to sit up. He back hurt from the impact and her eye black from the branch that had crashed down on her, and she also notices as she stabilized herself on this tree that her arm had been cut open from the fall. She ripped a piece of her fur pelt skirt and tied it around her arm to stop the bleeding. After a moment of regaining reality she found her way down from the tree and tracked her way back her packs cave. She sadly had to follow the sent of the blood that was shed from the battle as it was the strongest sent she could smell. She wandered into their family dwelling and look around her.

There was not a single soul remaining here. She closed her eyes and took in the fragrance that flooded her senses. She found her fathers and tracked it to a fallen Bird of Paradise and in the grasp was her father...He was barely clinging onto life as he weakly opens his eyes at the sound of a branch breaking under Kita's feet.

"Kita..." He struggled to whisper her name from his dying lips. His amber eyes were weak and fading, nothing like his eyes from the night before when the pack was going to war. Kita paused, making sure the bird was dead before approaching her father.

"Father..." she sprinted to him and started trying to free him from the birds hulking grasp.

"Kita..." he said again. "I thought I told you...I'd come for you when this was over..." He struggled some to relieve some pain from his ribs. They were crushed by the grasp of the bird.

"If I had listened to you, you would have never come for me. I'd be sitting the cave wondering where on earth you were and worried." She snarled sarcastically as she continued to try and free her father.

"You didn't...go back to the cave?" he questioned weakly. "I told you to stay safe...!"

"Have you ever... Known me to stay safe...I'm your daughter who went and played with goblins at a young age..." she snapped. "Now let me get you out of here."

"please save me the pain...If you get me out of this grasp...My chest will collapse and I'll suffocate." he sighed...

"No father! I'll save you. Then We'll find mother..." she started to weep.

"Kita, your mother is dead...please just let me die here...You need to go find our ally in the west...Inu Taisho...He will help you for a short time till you can find a place to stay... a new pack...the pack has been wiped out. You need...to find a place where you will be safe and Naraku can't find you..." he warned.

"Who? The old dog demon? We haven't had contact with him in years...what makes you think he is still our ally?" She questioned...

"We have given him no reason to change his alliance with us..." he struggled to speak... "Just go to him...tell him who you are... get there as soon as possible...Naraku... will be looking for you as soon as he knows you are alive..." He took another shallow breath.." Go..." He spoke with his last breath. His eyes closed.

Kita's eyes began to fill with tears...She was now hit with the reality that she was all alone. Her pack had been completely wiped out by Naraku and she watched her father die before her eyes. How much more could she possibly go through.

After an hour of anger and almost breaking her hand of the carcass of the bird of paradise, scavenged any food and stable weapons she could. She knew she would have to start her travels to the west and fast. Naraku was probably already on the hunt for her and she had to fulfill her fathers dying orders.

She attached a dagger to her leg and a bow and quiver to her back and set off to find Inu Taisho and the safety of his castle in the western lands.


	2. Chapter 2

She entered the thick woods, her senses extremely alert. There could be an enemy anywhere and Kita knew how dangerous it was for her now, as she walked these familiar woods. These woods had been the place where her rebellious spirit felt at home. They were where she had played with goblins and laughed with the birds.

Now these woods were a tomb for the dead of the southern white wolf tribe. It had become a grave for their bodies and a blood laden abyss of silence. The silence of the forest was deafening to Kita as she walked among the leaves. Occasionally she'd come across the body of a member of her pack, their mangled remains make it almost impossible for her to identify who they were. The only sign was the white fur pelts that covered each body, which were bloodstained.

She continued and reached the largest tree in the forest. This tree had been a place for play of the pups of the pack and the home for many ceremonies of the wolf packs. It was the place all the demon wolf tribes came together to celebrate marriages, births, deaths and fellowship. This is why all the young pups were allowed to come play.

Now as she approached the tree and looked at the few corpses that made it out this far from the cave. Her eyes traveled along the body's and her eyes rested on a single corpse that was mangled in the corpse of a demon. The demon wasn't as identifiable as the wolf that had taken its life, that wolf was Kita's Mother. Her mother's lifeless body laid there among bloody remains. More tears fell from Kita's eyes. She had lost so much in such a short time, it was a surprise to even herself that she was even able to function. She had stayed strong enough so far.

She walked over to the tree and placed her small pale hand upon its dark oak bark and looked up into the leaves as if looking into the heavens. She paused and looked high and wondered why anything like this would ever happen. She had just had everything taken from her. Kita pondered what it would be like, had her tribe won the war that was raged on them. If they had come out victorious would they be celebrating here? Would they be nursing the wounded? She wasn't sure, but the thoughts flooded her mind.

Kita heard the breaking of twigs behind her and her attention was averted . Her stance became defensive until she noticed a small squirrel climbing up a tree. This made her realize that she needed to be moving onward to the western lands to the safe haven her father spoke of. She only hoped that the alliance was still valid.

She gathered herself and began heading westward again. This leg of the journey was the clenching wrath of grief Kita's body was throwing at her for feeling absolutely nothing from seeing the sea of bodies. She walked, but her eyes streamed with a salty river that carried every bit of grief that she left from the moment her father told her to go to safety. She started questioning what would have happened had she listened. Would things have ended differently. Then the thought came over her, what if Naraku found her? Would her father be disappointed if she failed to make it safely to the West? Kita knew her father and knew she had to reach that place safely regardless of what was waiting for her.

Kita had a good half days walk to the west, and she wasn't even sure where this Inu Taisho's castle was located. She had only visited once and it was when she was very young to visit to agree to the alliance between the wolves and the west.

* * *

Hours past and she could see the mountains edge that separated the southern lands and the western lands. She let out a sigh of relief; She had almost completed the goal her father had set in front of her. She looked over the field and noticed a large castle on the horizon. It was protected by a wall and the torches were lit all around it. She was exhausted and she hoped this was the destination she was looking for, as humans didn't take nicely to demons just coming up and knocking on their door.

She had another good hour walk till she reached the castle gates. She looked around her and there were several signs that pointed to this castle being a safe haven for demons. She approached the door and a small shrieking voice echoed out at her from the top of the wall.

"Who are you?!" shrieked the voice.

Kita looked around her and looked up as she saw a small, green toad looking imp now peering at her from above. "I'm Kita, Princess of the Southern White Wolf Tribe...My Pack was attacked by Naraku and was told to seek solace here. My father said Inu Taisho was an ally of our pack." she replied.

"The Lord you seek no longer dwells in this world, now leave!" the imp spat back.

Soon another voice joined this imp on the wall. This time it was a small human female. She looked no older than 8 or 9. "Master Jaken why are you yelling at this visitor?" she questioned.

"This visitor is a stranger and is unwelcome here! Lord Inu Taisho has been dead for years and any alliance he made with any no good wolf tribe is completely invalid!" He explained.

"Master Jaken! That's not very nice! I'm going to go see if we can help her!" the young girl said excitedly as she disappeared behind the wall.

Fifteen minutes past and there was a small vocal humming coming back over the wall. "Master Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru said the the Wolf Princess was welcome in the castle. You are supposed to show her to the guest room next to my room...or I can do it. Lord Sesshomaru said he just doesn't want to be bothered. He is very busy you know. " She said with a bright smile on her face. "Can you open the door for her? She looks hurt..." She looked down to Kita. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

Kita looked up at the sweet girl and saw how pure and innocent her heart was and nodded. "I managed to get out of the fight with little injuries...as for my pack I can not say the same. I am the only survivor."

The door opened and Kita walked inside the gates, the girl and Jaken were climbing down from the top of the wall. The girl went up to welcome her, "I'm Rin!" She took Kita's hand and walked with her into the castle. "I'm going to show you your room, and ask Lord Sesshomaru is we have anything for you to wear...Your clothes are covered in Blood."

Kita looked down at herself and noticed her pelts were no longer the bright white they had always been. They were bloodstained and crusted over with the access blood that had been spilled from her arm. "Thank you...your kindness is more than I could hoped for . But could you tell me who Lord Sesshomaru is? " she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru was making his way through the back gardens when he caught a glance of the new visitor of his castle. He was not one to normally take in those in need, but made exceptions on occasion. Rin had been one of those rare moments in his life where he seemed to possess human emotion, though he did his best to deny he had any at all.

This woman on the other hand had been an ally to his father many years ago. At least her father had. The least he could do was provide her a safe place to hide from Naraku for a short time. If Rin came to any danger from this new visitor, the wolf would be removed immediately. Rin was his to protect and care for and her life was far greater than some nuisance wolf princess. He was merely following his fathers agreement from many years ago.

Sesshomaru watched them enter the castle and saw how tattered and beaten the wolf looked as Rin lead her by the hand. Rin had such a kind soul, even though these were the very creatures that had almost killed her and kept her from having any future here on earth. She trusted freely and showed compassion for those who had nothing and were hurting. Sesshomaru envied that of his young ward. He felt nothing, his cold heart felt nothing, but the mere drive for revenge against his brother for the sword he wished to possess.

The feelings he felt for Rin, were nothing more than fatherly alpha instincts to take care of his pup as his father had years ago. That was until his father ran off with the wrech of a human that birthed his half breed brother Inuyasha. Something in him wished to be twice the Demon Lord his father had been, and some how caring for this young human had become part of that.

He watched Rin and the wolf disappear in the castle and Jaken frantically run over to him distressed.

"Mi' Lord, why are you allowing that mangey excuse for a demon in your castle? Your fathers alliance with that wolf tribe was void when he died." Jaken exclaimed in distress.

"Jaken...any of my fathers alliances will remain valid through me unless they give me reason. No where has this pack given me any reason to deny any of them safe haven from Naraku. Now if we are ever threatened, I may reconsider my choice. Till then, this is not your place." the Lord said coolly. He golden eyes stared emotionless at Jaken.

Jaken let out a shriek and looked disgusted. "You would have never allowed any weaker Demons within your walls out of your fathers previous alliances, why now?" he questioned angerly.

"Weaker demons are inferior to me Jaken. The Southern White Wolf Tribe stood by my father is some of his greatest battles. I have an obligation to repay the favor. Besides, Rin informed me this woman is the Princess of their Alpha. What makes you think I have the right to deny royalty shelter from the likes of Naraku. Especially when she has no where else to go." he said as he turned to enter the castle.

" I suppose you are right Mi' Lord." said Jaken in surrender. "Your father did rely on them quiet frequently in battle when he needed strong allies. I do recall this pack always coming to his aid when he needed it most...Though I do seem to remember her as well. She was very small the last time we encountered. She looked no older than Rin at that time..."

"I knew you and I could see eye to eye Jaken." he said sliding open the door to his chambers. Before closing the door he spoke once more. "Go retrieve some of my mothers old clothes from the chest in the main guest room up stairs. I don't want that wolf trailing blood, her sent is already strong enough. Naraku could easily find her here." with that he shut the door and Jaken was left to stare at the door before him.

"But Mi'Lord..." he sighed and stared for a moment before he made is way up stairs and retrieved what Lord Sesshomaru had requested. He grumbled, "She probably won't even wear these fine clothes. She is a wolf demon after all...they prefer pelts to fine silks." with that he made his way down to the room where Kita was to stay. Rin was cleaning her woulds and getting her cleaned up.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Lord Sesshomaru will protect you." Rin said light patting a damp cloth over the cut on Kita's arm.

"I'm still unsure who Lord Sesshomaru is...you told me he was the Lord of this castle..., but how did he take over after Inu Taisho's death...I guess I don't understand the connection." Kita questioned Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru is his eldest son." Jaken interrupted carrying in the clothing Sesshomaru had instructed him to bring for Kita. "He assumed the position as Lord. I'm surprised your pack had no word on Inu Taisho's death considering how strong their alliance was. Though I'm not surprised either." He set the clothing down next to Rin.

"Are those for Kita? Their so pretty! Lord Sesshomaru sent them didn't he?" Rin questioned Jaken.

"No, I went and got them on my own accord...OF Course he did. Do you think I would just go through Lord Sesshomaru's Mother's finest silks without his permission? I think not." He snapped. "He wished for our guest to have clean clothes. Now I will leave you and attend to Lord Sesshomaru." He waddled out and slid the door shut behind him.

"I'm sorry about Master Jaken. He does not really like company." Rin apologized.

" It's ok...I understand where he is coming from...Its not an easy thing letting a complete stranger into the place you call home." Kita responded. "My pack was just attacked by one of the strongest demons in Japan. I'm kind of a walking target at this point. "

Rin finished up the final touches on Kita's wound dressings, "There. You should be healed in no time. I'm going to let you change and I'll check up on you in a little while." Rin smiled at Kita and walk out the door.

Kita stood up and picked up the silk kimono from next to her. She held the lustrous fabric in her hands and admire the embroidery work that was artistically place. It was a black silk with purple and gold cherry blossoms that seemed to drape over the shoulders of either side. The elegance was far more than anything she had ever worn in her life. Her pelts were the only thing she had ever known, these fine pieces of clothing were odd and strange to her. She wasn't even sure how to put it on...

Twenty minutes or so past and Rin was back knocking on the door. "Lady Kita? Are you dressed?" She called through the door.

"No, I'm not sure how this is to be worn...I'm never worn such things." Kita called back.

"Would you like me to come help you?" Rin giggled.

"Yes, if you could..." Kita sighed.

Rin reentered the room and took the silk clothing from Kita. She helped Kita removed her blood crusted pelts and helped her into this fine kimono. Once everything was secured into place, Rin just stared at Kita. "You look beautiful!" she smiled. "Would you mind if I did your hair, Lady Kita?" she asked shyly.

Kita nodded, she felt even though she had just met this small human girl, they already had a bond that was beyond ever he comprehension. Rin's personality was magnetic and kind.


	4. Chapter 4

Kita sat in her room with the door leading to a large balcony open, so she could see the stars. She stood up stumbling a bit in the kimono she was wearing, but she regained her balance. She made her way outside and looked up at the sky.

"Father...I made it here, but Inu Taisho is no longer with us..." she spoke to herself, hoping her father could hear her. "His son resides over these lands now, and I have not even seen his face...but he has been kind enough to allow me a safe place to hide." She now wondered why she had not seen the Lord's face, but she soon recalled Rin saying he was a busy person. He probably wasn't around much...at least Kita could assume this.

Kita kneeled at the railing of the balcony and continued to look into the sky. The moon was high, and possessed almost an orangish glow to it. This was the moon the wolves normally had their winter gathering during, all the packs from all over Japan came together to celebrate. This year...all the packs would be arriving to a tomb...there would be no celebrating...only mourning for their fallen comrades.

As Kita stared into the sky, she felt a presence behind her. It wasn't Rin or Jaken this time. She didn't turn around, but she left a very dominate presence that seemed to be radiating from about the location of the inside door of her room. She lowered her head on her hands and closed her eyes. The presence disappeared farther into the castle.

"That must have been Lord Sesshomaru..." She thought. "I can't deny that is was a very strong presence. It was almost frightening." She stood up slowly and made her way back into her room and saw Rin peer around the door in the hall.

"Lady Kita?" she asked timidly.

Kita smiled at her shyness. "Yes Rin?"

"Are you hungry? Lord Sesshomaru has had food prepared for all of us. He also wishes to meet you.." she said and she smiled lightly.

"I'm not terribly hungry...I'm not sure I could stomach food with all that I've been through today..." she sighed.

"You really should try to eat...you haven't eaten since you arrived..." Rin replied concerned for the Lady Kita.

"I suppose your right..." Kita looked at Rin contently, hiding the pain that was in her eyes. "Can you take me to Lord Sesshomaru then?"

Rin's face lit up quickly and she nodded, "Of course I can! Maybe after we eat I can show you around the castle! Its sooooooooooooo big!" Rin exclaimed. "Follow me!" she said motioning to Kita to follow.

Kita followed Rin out into the hall, the corridors were lengthy and broad with many rooms, one could easily get lost in a place like this. Rin turned down a northern corridor and took a quick right into a large room with a large table. Kita followed close behind.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Kita is here! Just like you asked!" She said bowing and then running down to the end of the table where Lord Sesshomaru sat looking at Kita with his piercing amber eyes. Kita bowed and acknowledged Sesshomaru.

"Princess Kita of the White Wolf Tribe of the South." Sesshomaru said. "You have come here to seek protection from the demon Naraku."

"Please Lady Kita or even Kita is fine for me...no need for the formal title... I'm hardly a princess..." Kita explained. "But yes... My pack was wiped out completely at Naraku's hand. From what I understood my father and your father had an alliance agreement...That is why I came."

"That is correct. I will still honor that alliance. But know this Lady Kita. If I find Rin is ever in any danger and it is because you are present in my castle. I will personally take take of the issue." he said cooly.

Kita nodded and understood his words fully. They were here before she was and if she caused a problem the new addition was to be removed. "I understand my Lord..." her words were just loud enough for his ears to pick up. She noticed his ears twitch at the sound of her voice breaking the silence.

"Sit down and eat. Rin informed me you had not eaten since your arrival here." he gestured toward a plate of food, which contained rice and beef and some steamed vegetables. Kita sat down at the table and began picking at the food. She ate slowly, her stomach was still in knots from the day she had.

"Now tell me, how was you heard about the alliance if you pack was destroyed by Naraku and his horde of demons? I doesn't seem like something you could know on your own. Your only a bit younger than me after all. And not coming into power, I can't see your father sharing that knowledge with you while he was still alive." Sesshomaru was poking to discover what was hidden in Kita's brain. To see if she had anything else to say.  
"I found him before he died...he told me everything in his last moments. But if you really must know, my father brought me with him the day he made the alliance with your father. I remember seeing you play in the Gardens. " she added to show she knew more than he accounted for.

"Please explain this to me...I'm truly interested to know how an ally of my fathers was so easily defeated by Naraku? My father always prided himself in the strongest of allies." He drilled her again.

"We were ambushed. How are we supposed to prepare for battle if we had been living fairly peacefully for a few years." she responded quickly.

"Then you are not nearly as strong as my father had hoped. I'm sure in my fathers time your father and his warriors were strong. Sadly, they did not stand up to the likes of Naraku." He crossed his fingers in front of his face and watched her intently.

"You have to excuse me...But my father was one of the greatest Alpha's out tribe ever saw. He reigned for 1000 years. Your father was right in joining with him. My pack never let your father down!" She said with a bite to her voice now.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru called. The imp came running in. "I need a list of all my fathers allies and a through check on their strengths. After this fortuity, we don't need anymore allies who are inclined to being obliterate so easily." he said in the same emotionless voice.

"Yes, Mi' Lord" Jaken shrieked and exited the room to begin collected the names of Lord Sesshomaru's Fathers Allies.

Kita stood up, "How dare you!" she was furious now...he had the nerve to call her pack weak after a sneak attack. "My father never lost a battle till now! You have the nerve to call him weak! The battle was unexpected...we are a very peaceful tribe...we were no where expecting to be attack!"

Rin looked at Kita and then Sesshomaru...She wasn't sure how to react to the chaos that was now ensuing in the room. "Lady Kita...It seems like your father was brave...he told you to come here..."

"In other words he told you to run away." Sesshomaru interjected over Rin.

"I fought that battle last night! I survived. I did not run away!" Kita snarled and left the room. She made her way back to her room where she collapsed on her futon. Her face was filled with tears and she couldn't believe the words that were coming from Lord Sesshomaru's mouth. His father had a kind heart and he possessed the heart of a monster. How was she to live like this. She knew she would have to find another tribe soon, but she was no where near stable enough to begin traveling on her own just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Kita cried herself to sleep that night, but her biggest fear was the dreams that followed. She didn't know what her subconscious was going to tell her. Her dreams were foggy and all she felt was the chaos pushing in on her. It was almost suffocating. She felt trees brush against her skin and the cold air of a winter storm blow against her. She felt like she was falling. All of a sudden everything around her went black and a single pair of red eyes stared her in the face. A pale slender hand came out of the darkness and caressed her cheek.

"Kita why do you hide from me? I can see you in your dreams, but why do you hide from me? Do you fear your death?" the voice purred. "I will find you. I will kill you. I will remove you entire existence from this world, all for the small mistake your father made. You can't hide from me forever, my pet."

Kita bolted upright in bed and found herself covered in cold sweat. She quickly stripped down into as little clothing as she could and curled back into bed, when Rin came knocking on the door. "Lady Kita?" Rin called through the door. "Are you ok...?" she whispered loudly.

Kita was curled up in a blanket and her knees tucked to her chin, she tried to respond but nothing but anguishing silence escaped her lips. She was still crying and trying to keep herself as together as possible.

Rin could see Kita moving from behind the door, due to the moonlight that was breaking through the other side. Rin opened the door and ran over to Kita. Rin's true spirit was shown here, she was a sweet caring child who put all others well being before her own. She hugged Kita and reassured her. "Lady Kita...its all going to be ok..."

Kita lifted her face from her knees, her eyes red and puffy now. "He was there...I couldn't move...He spoke to me..."

"Who spoke to you Kita?" Rin asked concerned.

"I think it was Naraku..." she sighed...

"Lady Kita...It will be ok..." Rin said as she layed down and tapped the ground with her hand. "you need sleep. I'll sleep with you."

Kita layed down and looked at Rin...She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep. Rin cuddled up to Kita and looked at her. "Don't worry Lady Kita...I'm here!" she smiled at her.

"Thank you Rin. You have been nothing but kind to me...Your heart is so kind." Kita whispered as she closed her eyes and tried to drift off to sleep once again.

"Good night Lady Kita." Rin smiled as she closed her eyes too. They soon fell asleep, and Kita's dreams were peaceful once again.

The next morning Rin had already made her way to Lord Sesshomaru and was walking with him in the garden. She was talking nonsense about how beautiful the flowers were and how brightly the sun was shining. Then the words slipped from her mouth, "Lady Kita had a nightmare last night...I had to go in and comfort her...Well...I didn't have too...But I wanted too..." Rin explained. "She was so scared...she said someone had spoke to her..."

"Dreams have ways of bringing out our deepest fears." Lord Sesshomaru replied.

"What is your deepest fear, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I have no fears." he responded quickly without thought. Of course this was a lie, Sesshomaru had several fears that laid dormant in the back of his mind. He never let them bother him. His number one fear was losing Rin. This was obvious, she had been the only concern he had besides trying to obtain Tetsaiga.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "Yes?"

"You know..." she paused. She was trying to form words in her mind, she didn't want to anger Lord Sesshomaru. The thought was plaguing her and she knew it had to be said. "I think you should apologize to Lady Kita...She has been through a lot and I think she felt attack by you at dinner. I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt her...I just think it would help her..." Rin said as she looked at the ground and played with her hair. "Could you please...tell her your sorry?" she then looked up at him. Her big brown eyes pleading with his amber ones.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin, "Why should she feel attacked? I simply stated the obvious. I wasn't intending on offending anyone."

"Lord Sesshomaru...thats not the point...I understand you don't think you were hurting her by what you said...But Lady Kita is really sensitive...she just lost her whole family...Please try to feel something for her situation...I know you don't show much emotion...But I know you are able too..." Rin pinned.

"I suppose I understand your words Rin." Sesshomaru responded. "I still fail to see why I have to apologize."

"You can't force Lord Sesshomaru to apologize for anything! This is his castle!" Jaken shrieked.

"Silence Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru glowered.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, try to see it from her side..." Rin continued. "She isn't just here because she chose to be...Her life is in danger because she is on her own and your the only one she can trust. She doesn't even know you and she had to trust you."

"Rin..." Sesshomaru lowered himself down to her eye level. When he spoke he voice softened, "I will apologize to Lady Kita for you. I know you admire her and wish her to stay here. I am aware of her situation. I also...as much as I hate admitting things...think she is very good for you. You enjoy having another female around don't you?" Rin nodded looking into his eyes.

"I do very much Lord Sesshomaru! Jaken is tiresome...to say the least...I like Lady Kita." she responded.

Sesshomaru sighed. "For you then." he patted her head and turned to walk back inside the castle to Kita's room. Rin was going to follow, until she heard, "Rin. You stay here. This is for me and Lady Kita to discuss."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." she tweeted back, then went off to play.

Sesshomaru enter the castle and turn down the corridor to Kita's room, he found her door open and her sitting on the balcony looking out into the garden. There was a distant look in her eyes as she stared into the sky. As he entered the room, he noticed her ears twitch and she turned her head to see who was entering.

"I knew you were coming..." she spoke softly. "I could smell your sent at the end of the corridor."

"I'm not one for surprises when I'm coming to discuss an important issue with a guest." he responded.

Kita stands up and returns inside to speak with Lord Sesshomaru. Her eyes now filled with anger as she recalls in her mind the things he has said to her the night before. Sesshomaru brushed his long silver hair behind his ear and approached her. "Now after last night I understand your impression of me is not the best. I understand I may have insulted you, which I had no intention of...Rin brought it to my attention that the way I converse with other is not exactly the best way to speak to someone who has been through what you had just faced." He paused as he was about to say something very difficult for him to admit. "I am...sorry. I understand your pack may have not been prepared for a sneak attack and it was not my place to assume they have faltered in their ability to protect themselves, especially from the likes of Naraku."

"Your only here to apologies because Rin asked you too...If you can't truly be sorry for something why even bother apologizing at all. Its an empty statement that means nothing coming from your mouth." Kita snapped back.

Sesshomaru's eyes connected with hers and a fire raged between the two. "I am doing what I feel fit. I am not one who just openly apologizes for things that people ask of me. I would not come and apologizes for something if I didn't deem it necessary. I see you are good for Rin and I wish to keep you here as my guest to keep her smiling. This isn't for my own personal gain or because I was asked to do so."

Kita's eyes softened when Rin was brought up in this way. He actually thought she might be good for Rin? Why?

"Rin doesn't have much female influences in her life, I think you might want to stay at least for her. With that, I agree to keep you safe. I stand by what I said before, if any harm comes to Rin on the other hand, you will be removed." Sesshomaru informed. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Kita responded. "I understand, my Lord." With that Kita nodded at Lord Sesshomaru.

He glanced at her, and her eyes met his. For once he saw every bit of sadness and darkness that her soul held. Not only could he see it, he felt it too. It was almost the same darkness that he had seen in Rin's eyes before he saved her. Except this darkness had a touch of light. Kita's eyes were not dead...their amber green color was lifeless and pale. " I will leave you now...Rin is playing in the gardens with Jaken." With that he left and Kita was left to do what she wished with the rest of her day.


End file.
